


Sides of a Hero: Oneshots

by 1_1SnailXD



Series: Sides of a Hero [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Negative Thoughts, death mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 15:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20311945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1_1SnailXD/pseuds/1_1SnailXD
Summary: Little additions to the Sides of a Hero fic I wrote. Just a way to add to the world and clear up any mistakes I made along the way.





	Sides of a Hero: Oneshots

This is for [pinkie2054](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkie2054/pseuds/pinkie2054) 😁 Thanks for reading the main story and sharing your thoughts. Hope this is what you hoped for.

(FYI: this was a little rushed and I may return to edit it at some point) 

* * *

The forest was swirling with golden brown leaves; wind tossing Roman’s hair in all directions as he walked just ahead of the rest of the group.

“Are we there yet?” Virgil whined, kicking his feet through a pile of leaves that had settled on the ground.

“Almost,” the creative side assured. “My cliff edge should just be ahead.”

“I still don’t see why we couldn’t have just gone to our cliff edge.” Huffed Rage, folding his arms with a pout. “You can hardly see the darkness anymore.”

“Now, now, you two. I’m sure Roman’s cliff edge is just as beautiful as ours.”

Dee’s words caused an immediate bout of laughter from the three impulses and a death stare from Roman. Just has Roman opened his mouth to give a witty retort, Patton cried out and raced forward.

“I can see it!”

“Slow down, Patton!” Logan called, running after him, “it’s not safe to run. Near. Cliff. Edges.”

Logan’s words slowed as he took in the gorgeous, golden scene before him. The autumn touched forest bordered the horizon; a gradient of green fading to orange, yellow and browns. Roman pushed Logan’s chin up, giggling as the logical side was snapped out of his state of astonishment.

“Careful, Logan. Your jaw almost hit the ground.”

“That is anatomically impossible, even for a mental figment such as myself.” Logan assured, quick to compose himself just as the three impulses joined them.

“Gotta say, Princey, I’m impressed.” Virgil admitted, nudging his friend shoulder before giving him a fanged smile. “Still think mine is better, but I’ll give you points for creativity.”

“Yeah, 100 points because you can’t top this.”

Logan grabbed Patton’s hand to pull him back from the edge and called to the others, “Can we please get the picnic started and set some boundaries. I don’t want any aspects or impulses falling from this high of a vantage point.”

Turning away from his black clad friend, Roman snapped his fingers to summon a large picnic blanket just back from the edge. The wind dropped away and he waved his hands to pull the food Patton had made in the kitchen to the centre of the blanket. With a central focus the group settled down to dine together for the first time in months.

So much had happened since the mindscapes reset and Virgil’s return. The new layout had revealed many hidden thoughts and impulses, and the group were still adjusting to how they all fit together. Roman had only just gotten the imagination kingdom running smoothly again, with his new head guard dragon, Ledelit, finally feeling confident in their role. As the group ate and laughed, Roman felt and odd energy serge through the kingdom; glancing around in confusion as he tried to ascertain the source.

“Everything okay, Roman?” Patton questioned, absently wiping some whipped cream from the corner of Dee’s mouth with a napkin.

Roman didn’t answer and Virgil reached out to grab his hand; eyes closing as he felt the anxious energy his friend and tried to identify the source. The others watched in silence as Roman stood and pulled Virgil along with him. The pair silently walked back towards the forest; eyes locked on an unknown force that pulled them forward.

“Should we, follow them?” Rage asked, looking at the others for some kind of indication.

With an affirming nod from Logan, they all stood and walked to follow the others. Leaves crunched under foot and the party continued into the forest; the only sound they could hear beside their own breathing. Approaching a large oak tree, Virgil gave Roman’s hand a tight squeeze as he sensed the others heart rate increase along with the sudden return of the wind. Leave collected in a deep pile at the base of the tree and Roman’s eyes glowed briefly as he stood before them.

“Is it safe?” Virgil’s voice was deep, and he pulled his hood over his head as the light of the area dimmed.

“Only one way to find out.”

The others caught up in time to watch Roman sink to his knees and plunge his hands into the leafy pile. Dust blinded the watching group as a gale force winds barrelled through; Virgil able to keep clear watch thanks to his hood’s protection. His eyes watched the leaves clear from before Roman, revealing a sparkling silver egg now held in his hands. It seemed the winds weren’t going to let up and Roman pulled the egg close to his chest, tears slipping from his eyes as he summoned a hooded cloak to shield him and his precious find.

“It that… a dragon egg?” Virgil questioned, kneeling next to the creative side to see the object that had caused him so much distress. 

A sobbed laugh and nod were all Roman could manage; throat tight with emotion as he cradled his prize. Once the others finally managed to move closer, the wind stopped, and Logan looked around in confusion.

“What was that, Roman?”

Turning from his crouched position, Roman revealed the egg to the others. Logan dropped to his knees; eyes fixated on the familiar colouring of the eggs shell as fine cracks began to form across its edge. The world went silent as they all moved in close, Virgil and Patton on either side of Roman while the others knelt in front. As the cracks thickened, the sound of beating wings slowly approached from the west; followed by the crashing of trees.

Dee was the first to turn away, spotting the blue form of the dragon, Ledelit, pushing through the forest.

“Please tell me this is a good thing.” He whispered, noticing the stern look in the dragon’s eyes.

He turned back in time to be blinded by a golden light that emanated from Roman’s lap; dulling to reveal a silver dragon with crystal blue eyes. Ledelit bowed their head before the group, keeping their head low as they eyed the young dragon that sat in Roman’s lap.

The young dragon turned it’s head up to the creative side, tilting its head to the side and blinking slowly.

“Hello, old friend.” Roman smiled, running his hand down the creature’s neck and back.

“Is that-” Patton and Logan spoke in time, exchanging a glance as neither could finish their question; afraid they would be wrong.

“Never thought you’d be back so soon, Estelle”

The young dragon seemed to smile and nuzzled its head into Roman’s chest; causing fresh tears of joy to well in his eyes. Virgil felt left out as the others suddenly erupted into beaming smiles and tears of joy; unable to connect with the creature on the same level.

The silver dragon climbed onto Roman’s back as he stood and walked over to the still bowing Ledelit. Blue scales shone in the returning sunlight and the dragon raised their head to be eye level with their prince.

“Care to take her for a flight?” Roman asked, stroking Estelle’s chest.

“It would be my honour, sire.”

Lifting the still damp dragon off his shoulder, Roman put Estelle onto Ledelit’s back and stepped away to allow the dragon room to turn and bound back towards open space to take off. Virgil remained seated as the others stood to follow Roman back towards the cliff; shadows slowly stretching out from his still form.

“Why aren’t you following them?” Came a high-pitched voice from behind the tree.

“I don’t belong with them.” He confessed; not bothering to turn and acknowledge the aspect behind him. “Estelle died by my hand. I don’t deserve to see her reborn.”

“Dragon births are overrated anyway. Too clean for my liking.”

“Everything is too clean for your liking.”

“Touché.”

“Virgil!” Patton’s call had Virgil looking up and he felt the other aspect sink away for he came back into view. “What’s going on? Why didn’t you come with us?”

Coming closer, Patton noticed the shadows stretching out from the impulses form and stopped short.

“Sorry.” Virgil lowered his head and the shadows stretched further, “You should get back to the others. I’ll be okay.”

“Not on your nelly.” Patton stepped onto the darkness, ignoring the gooiness that gripped his body as he knelt to pull Virgil into a hug. “We don’t hide our feelings, remember. Talk to me.”

Returning the hug, the shadows loosened but refused to return to Virgil’s centre. “I guess I’m feeling a little guilty. Part of me was responsible for Estelle’s death.”

“Oh, Virgil. You know none of us hold that against you, or any part of you.”

Despite nodding, the shadows still refused to move, and Dee appeared on Virgil’s other side.

“That was the most believable lie I have ever heard.”

A small laugh slipped from Virgil’s lips and Patton pulled him closer; ignoring the cold of the shadows that was slowly seeping into his clothes.

“Patton, on the other hand, was telling the truth.” Dee confirmed, rubbing the anxious impulses back. “No one in this mindscape blamed you for Estelle’s - apparently temporary – death.”

Virgil looked up at his scaled friend, recognising the truth in his words and the shadows finally slipped away.

“Come on,” Patton smiled and gave Virgil a comforting kiss on his forehead, “let’s get back to the others.”

Dee and Patton pulled Virgil up and each held a hand as they walked back the way they had come. By the time they reached the cliff, the others were watching as Ledelit and Estelle spiralled up and disappeared into a dark cloud. Roman glanced over his shoulder and smiled at the approaching trio before returning his attention to the clouds; eyes flashing gold as lightning illuminated the cloud to reveal the silhouette of two fully grown dragons.

A pair of roars echoed from the cloud and the two dragon’s burst forward; sun glinting of blue and silver scales. Eyes followed majestic creatures as they circled above them once before landing behind the group; Roman wasting no time in racing to embrace the fully-grown Estelle’s neck.

“I never thought you would return to this form again,” he boomed, and Estelle used her front leg to reciprocate the hug.

“I could not picture any other form to take,” she confessed. “I believe I made quite an impact on Thomas.”

“I’m sure he will be happy to hear of your return,” Logan confirmed; stroking Estelle’s head as she extended it out towards him. “As are we.”

“The whole kingdom is sure to celebrate your return.” Virgil felt his guilt return at Ledelit’s words.

_The whole kingdom mourned her loss. I killed her. I caused all this pain. _

“Virgil.”

He didn’t realise his eyes were closed, but when he opened them, Virgil was face to face with the oceans that were Estelle’s eyes.

“I-I-I’m sor-r-r-y.” He stammered, tears sliding from his eyes and his body numb to the arms that were holding him.

“All is forgiven.” Estelle’s voice was soothing in his head; drowning out the sound of his own rushing blood and pounding heart. “It was an honour to face such a worthy opponent. I hope to become friends now we both have a second chance here.”

With an affirming nod, Virgil slipped a hand free of its hold and reached out to rub Estelle’s head. His chest lightened with relief as the connection confirmed that she was real. She wasn’t dead. He hadn’t truly killed her.

The group remained at the cliff until the sun set, sharing stories with Estelle while Ledelit left to spread the news throughout the imagination kingdom. Until then, Virgil hadn’t realised just how much guilt he had been holding on to; but now he felt so much lighter. When he finally returned to his room, he found himself falling into the most peaceful sleep he had had since his return; dreaming of the silver dragon and the adventures they could embark on now she had returned.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, and I really hope you enjoyed it.  
Feel free to pass on any feedback you have (as long as it is constructive). 
> 
> Also, I’m on Tumblr.
> 
> I have a page for my art - [**@1-1snailxd-art**](https://1-1snailxd-art.tumblr.com/) 🐌
> 
> And one just for fun - [**@snail-giggles**](https://snail-giggles.tumblr.com/) 💜
> 
> Feel free to check either of them out if you want.


End file.
